We're Havning a Baby!
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, me, I just made the biggest one. Both her and I. I hope everything works out okay, and that her family doesn't kill me. We're both scared. GWxHP ON SHORT HOLD
1. First comesbaby?

**HEY! How are you all? I'm great! This is my third story for Harry Potter (not counting my DP/HP Xovers) and my 20th story in all! This is a great moment, a moment's silence. . . . . . . . that's done!**

**This story is probally PG-13, at least the first few chapters, they deal with something that a lot of teens these days have to deal with. If you think this is a funny subject or are not mature enough to handle it please turn back now. These are real issues.**

**Don't worry, there are some comic relief moments, come on! It's me!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_You know how one thing can ruin your life? One stupid mistake. I'm not saying that this was a mistake or that it ruined my life, it just made my life even more difficult than it already was. It was, however, stupid - to a point. If we hadn't done it this would have never happened. Many bad things have come from this, but many good things as well._

_I never meant to sleep with her, it just happened. I know that's every teenage father's excuse, but really._

_Anyway, it started just as my first week of summer ended. I had finally graduated from Hogwarts and defeated Voldemort. I was thinking my life would finally be normal, somewhat. I was wrong . . . _

_------------------------------------------------_

Harry heard someone knock at the front door, he didn't bother getting up - he knew it wasn't for him. Only a few people knew that another boy apart from his cousin Dudley lived here and they weren't due to come for another week.

He heard his Uncle open the door and say something - he couldn't make out what either person were say thing, then - "Boy! Get down here!" his Uncle shouted.

Harry quickly jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs two at a time, maybe the Weasleys had come early. Harry stopped at the last stair as he saw his girl friend, Ginny Weasley. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

Ginny just smiled and ran up to him, she threw her arms around his neck and give him one of the most passionate kisses he had ever had. When she pulled away he smiled. "Wow, didn't know you missed me that much."

She put on a small smile and said, "I really need to talk to you," she looked over to Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin - all of which had their mouth wide open - "Alone."

Harry nodded and pulled her out the front door, they started to walk down the street. Harry looked over to Ginny; she looked very pale, her face showed a mixture of fear, nervousness and a little excitement.

They two stopped in the park, it was completely empty, and Harry turned to Ginny. "What was it that you had to tell me?"

"I-I," Ginny sighed. "This is really hard for me, Harry."

Harry took her hands in his. "Please, you can tell me anything."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Well Harry, I'm . . . p-pregnant," she finally choked out.

Harry stood there for a moment, shocked. "W-what?"

She cleared her throat again and explained. "Well, you see I was late and was getting scared because we slept together in the room of requirements. I told my mom everything; that we didn't mean to, things just got out of hand after we practiced some spells together. Then I told her I was late, she did a magical pregnancy test, which is right 100 of the time and-" Ginny paused for a moment and looked into Harry's eyes, "and it was positive. I'm sorry, this probably ruined your life."

"No Ginny, I'm sorry," said Harry, "We shouldn't have - I should have stopped the moment things got too serious there in the room."

"Harry, I don't blame you completely. It was my choice as well, it's just," Ginny closed her eye and her voice cracked, when she opened her eyes again a tear rolled out. "I'm scared," she admitted.

Harry quickly pulled her into a hug and she started to cry softly in his shoulder. "It's okay, Ginny. We can do this," he whispered soothing words to her, if only he could fully believe them himself.

After a few minutes of this Ginny pulled away from him a little. "My parents and I have talked a lot of this out, in the magical world you _can _get rid of a baby - just like in the muggle world, but my parents have never supported that. They gave me the choice though, and I'm going to keep the baby."

Harry nodded at this. "I understand," he said quietly.

"We have everything planned out. I'm sorry that you're one of the last to know. The only other people in my family that know are my parents, but they also talked with Dumbledore and McGonagall," she said. "They have agreed to send someone over the school year to home school me, then I'll take my N.E.W.T.s at home."

"But, your going to miss your last year at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry. "You were going to become Quidditch Captain, and what about your friends?"

"They will understand, I'm sure. And as for Quidditch, it's not the end of the world," insisted Ginny. Then she hesitated for a moment, finally she continued. "There is one other thing, my parents think it would be better if you were married. They said it was up to us, though."

Harry smiled. "Well," he started nervously, "I was planning on it after you graduated next year, if we were still together that is."

Ginny smiled. "So do you mind moving that thought up a year?" she asked.

He nodded and got down on one knee. "Ginny Weasley, future mother of my child, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'd love to," she said blushing a little. Harry stood up and Ginny put her arms around his neck once again, this time the kiss was even more passionate. After breaking it off they started back toward Harry's 'house'.

"You can start packing when we get back, then we can leave tonight on the Knight Bus," said Ginny. "Mum and Dad said you can stay as long as you want."

Harry nodded. "When should we get married? After or before the baby?" asked Harry. It felt odd saying that, saying that he was going to be a father.

"I don't know, I'd like to wait until I come of age I think," said Ginny tightening the grip on Harry's hand. "And I think it would be wise to stay with my mum for a while, being the youngest I don't know much about taking care of babies. Maybe next summer sometime, they baby will be born sometime in December or January. We'd be able to get pointers of how to raise him or her then we could get married near the end of the summer, the baby would be about seven months old then."

Harry returned the squeeze. "With the money my parents left me we could buy a house and move in afterwards." Harry saw her nervous face at this. "It can be close to your parents, I know all this has to be the most frightening to you. I won't be having the baby or leaving my parents for the first time."

Ginny nodded. "I'm glad you understand, Harry. I definitely don't want to move too far away from my family," she paused for a moment, "Who should be the baby's godfather or godmother? I know you had one and it would probably be important to you."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Well it doesn't have to be Ron, he'll be an uncle. Maybe Hermione can be the godmother," suggested Harry.

Ginny smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Finally they arrived back at the house, they both went up to Harry's room and packed. Harry came down the stairs with almost everything he owned; he had to shrink a lot of things.

"What are you doing, boy?" snapped his uncle.

"I'm leaving, you should be happy, it's probably for forever," his aunt, uncle and cousin looked as if Christmas had come early, "I'd say it's been great, but I really don't feel like lying."

"Same with us, boy."

Ginny and Harry turned to leave, they opened the door but before walking out Harry turned back to the three. "Even though you probably won't care, I'll tell you anyway. This is Ginny Weasley, my fiancée." Ginny smiled.

"Goodbye."

And without another word the two left three very confused people with their mouths hanging wide open.

----------------

As Ginny and Harry waited for the Knight Bus they continued to talk about the baby, this time it was the name.

"What name would you like if it's a girl?" asked Harry.

"I've always liked the name Rose," answered Ginny sheepishly. "I always wished it was my name, ever since I was given a rose on my fifth birthday."

"And a perfect middle name would be Lily," said Harry smiling, Ginny agreed to this. If they had a girl it would be Rose Lily Weasley, that was until they got married, then they would change it to Rose Lily Potter.

"And for a boy?" asked Harry.

Ginny thought for a moment, then answered. "How about Taylor James Weasley, then Taylor James Potter when we're married?"

"I love it," he answered, and put an arm around Ginny, "But I love you more." Ginny blushed.

Finally the Knight Bus pulled up and took them to the Burrow.

--------------

They walked in the front door and to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was. "Mom, we're home," said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley turned to them and smiled, then she came over and hugged Harry tightly. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry after she released him, "You probably will never trust me again."

"Of course not Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "Almost the exact same thing happened to me, I was a year older than Ginny though. It was a week before we graduated that I found out," she said, "We got married that summer, and here we are, as strong as ever. It's really nothing to be angry at, what's done is done."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes, well have you and Ginny decided if you will get married?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, probably next summer," said Harry, and then added, "If it's okay with you and Mr. Weasley."

"Of course it is, but after that, or maybe before you have to start calling us Molly and Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "I know you will probably be embarrassed to do this, but you must. I think we should tell your brothers as soon as possible. I'm making a huge dinner tonight so it will be a perfect time."

Harry flinched, he was afraid of this. "Just make sure there are no knives around, I'm sure Ron will want to kill me. Same goes for the rest of them," said Harry. "What about Hermione? Is she here?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "She's just over for a week, then she's going back home for a while. She pops in from time to time," she answered.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner.

Ron and Hermione greeted Harry as if they hadn't seen him in a year, Fred and George started telling them about a new product for their Joke shop and the rest of the Weasley children were out on their own. Mr. Weasley walked in the door a few minutes later and the dinner started.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other; they were clutching each other's hands tightly. Harry found that he could barely eat the meal in front of him, he took a few bites, which was more that Ginny - she hadn't eaten anything.

After everyone was done Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Everyone, Ginny and Harry have something to say," she turned to the two of them. Both had gone pale and were shaking their head 'no.' Mrs. Weasley nodded and continued, "They are really nervous, I'll just tell you," she took a deep breath, "Harry and Ginny will be getting married sometime in the next year, next summer probably." Mrs. Weasley said this very quickly.

There was a short silence, finally a volley of questions were thrown at them.

"Really?"

"That's great!"

"But you are so young, can't you wait?"

The last comment came from Hermione.

"No Hermione, they can't," said Mr. Weasley, "There is more."

"More?" echoed Hermione, she and everyone else turned to Harry and Ginny - they were staring at their plates.

"Yes, Ginny is . . .pregnant," said Mrs. Weasley.

It was the loudest silence Harry and Ginny had ever had to endure. Finally . . .

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ron, Fred and George standing. Harry flinched, this is exactly what he thought would happen.

Ron turned from his sister to his best friend, then to his parents. "Am I the only one that is concerned with this?" he asked sharply.

"Ron honey, I was only one year older than Ginny when I first got pregnant," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not saying what they did was right, but they are taking responsibility for their actions," she explained, "I gave Ginny the choice of getting rid of the baby, but she wants to keep it. The both of them do. They know what's in store for them."

"Ron," said Harry speaking for the first time, everyone turned to him, "I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't have, it was wrong. This wasn't Ginny's fault, don't be mad at her."

Ginny spoke up as well, "But it wasn't Harry's fault either, we are both at fault. We shouldn't have done it, things got out of hand. But please don't be angry with Harry, you two are the best of friends. And besides, you always were closer than brothers and now you'll be brother-in-laws."

Ron stood there staring at them for a moment, same with Fred and George. Finally the three sighed and one by one sat back down.

"Thanks," said Ginny and Harry at the same time.

For the next hour they explained how the next year would go as far as Ginny's schooling. They turned to Ginny and Harry asking them if they had any idea what names they wanted for the baby.

"Rose Lily Potter if it's a girl, Weasley until we get married-" said Ginny.

"And Taylor James Potter for a boy, and again Weasley until we're married." finished Harry.

"And we also decided that Hermione," started Ginny turning to her, "You will be the godmother, we would have picked Ron as godfather but he's going to be an uncle. This way you can be part of the family as well."

Hermione looked shocked, then she smiled. "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock. "It's time to go to bed, all of you," she said. The teens walked up to their rooms and fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow.

**-----------------------------**

**I hope you like it! Please review and tell me if I should change anything, or give me some ideas. I want to make this story good!**

**I bid you a fond farwell!**

**Please review!**

**-Phantom of a Rose O.o If it's weird you need, I'm your girl!**


	2. POTTER, YOU ARE DEAD!

**Hey! How are you all? I'm great. . . other than the fact that I'm starting school in 8 days! WHY! HIGH SCHOOL IS SO EVIL!**

**---------------------------------------**

The next few months passed by rather quickly. Ginny's stomach gradually got bigger and bigger as did the results that usually come from being pregnant. Unusual cravings, morning sickness and the one thing the entire house feared: mood swings. One moment she would be all roses and lilies then she would lash out at the nearest person, whoever it may be.

Like just the other day, her and Harry were sitting on the couch. Harry was reading her one of his favorite muggle books and Ginny had her head on his shoulder. George walked in to give her the bowl of ice cream she had asked for, when seeing it she jumped up and started yelling at him. She had wanted double fudge, not plain. Then she screamed and walked up to her room.

When Harry had asked if she was always like that or if it was just the hormones George answered that she was always like that but the hormones added to the mood swings. Later she had come back down apologized to George and Harry for the outburst.

Mrs. Weasley was never angry or annoyed at the mood swings, she would always say that she knew how Ginny felt right now - six times over. She and Mr. Weasley were thrilled by the fact that they would be grandparents; they just didn't expect their youngest child to be the one to have it.

It was now Christmas Eve, Hermione was over until the next day and then she was off to her parents for new years. Fred and George announced that they were turning their joke shop into a chain starting the next year.

Around eleven o'clock everyone went up to bed, Harry kissed Ginny and Hermione helped her up to the room they shared (They had moved Ginny's room to the first floor so it would be easier on her.) Harry and Ron fell asleep moments after their heads hit the pillow.

---------

"Harry! Wake up!" yelled someone shaking Harry awake.

"Whatisit?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Ginny's going to have the baby!" exclaimed the voice again. Harry noticed it as Hermione's. Suddenly Harry was wide-awake, he reached over to the side table and put his glasses on. "Ron, wake up!" Hermione was now shaking Ron awake and telling him the news.

Harry and Ron shot out of their beds and followed Hermione down the stairs. Ginny was sitting on the couch breathing heavily; she smiled when she saw Harry.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, get ready to Apparate to St. Mungo's. Ginny can't so we are going by floo, Arthur is already there waiting," said Mrs. Weasley, this was the first time she hadn't been in Ginny's place but she was doing a very good job.

She and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and a moment later disappeared in the green flames. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George apparated to the hospital.

When they arrived Ginny was being placed in a wheelchair and wheeled to a near by room. The large group of redheads, one brunette and a very nervous raven haired man followed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny in but Harry was stopped.

"And who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm the father, please let me in," said Harry impatiently.

"Are you married?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, the said. "No, we aren't. It's not until the summer."

The nurse sighed and let him in. When Ron and the others tried to get in she stopped them. "Sorry, only three people in at once."

They sighed and walked to some chairs a few feet away.

---------------

Ginny was placed on a bed, the doctor - or healer - told her to take deep breaths. Harry held onto her right hand tightly while her mother held on to her other hand, if possible, even tighter.

The delivery was just like that of a muggle delivery, screaming, pushing and the occasional curse - both from Ginny and Harry.

Finally they heard a soft cry and Harry sighed, finally. Then something else happened. "Wait, there's another baby," said the healer.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ginny and Harry.

Then Ginny screamed again from pain. "POTTER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed moments before they heard the second cry.

--------------

In the waiting room Fred and George were pacing, one would go one direction while the other went the opposite; then they would pass in the middle. Hermione and Ron were just watching this.

After a half a hour they heard a very loud scream, then this loud enough for the entire floor to hear: "POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" They four exchanged looks then burst out laughing.

-------------

Another thirty minutes later Ginny and Harry were sitting in a recovery room holding their twins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to get the others, then to send letters to Percy, Bill and Charlie.

They all rushed in, then stopped when they saw _two _babies.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Fred and George.

"That's why you screamed you were going to kill Harry!" exclaimed Ron laughing.

"Great, more twins, I hope they don't take after their uncles - or their father for that matter," said Hermione walking over to Ginny. "Soooooo cute!" she exclaimed after seeing the baby in Ginny's arms.

"So names, we need names!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well this is Taylor James Potter," said Ginny nodding to the baby in her hands.

"And this is Rose Lily Potter, we got to use both of the names," said Harry.

"That's great!" exclaimed Hermione. "So, you decided to use Harry's last name to begin with?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, we thought it would be easier. We wouldn't have to change it when we get married."

"So when's their birthday, there wasn't a clock in the waiting room," asked Ron.

"Well, Rose is the oldest by about three minutes." said Harry looking at the baby in his hands. "3: 25 am on Christmas day, and for Taylor 3: 28."

"I don't think she will ever let him forget that," said Hermione laughing.

"I don't!" exclaimed Fred.

------------------

A few days later everyone arrived back to the Burrow with two new packages.

Ginny was sitting on the couch nursing Taylor while Harry held Rose in his arms. The new family owl flew into the room dropping the_ Daily Prophet _on Hermione's lap. She took one look at the front page and screamed.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron.

"You guys aren't going to like it," she said before reading it to them.

_**POTTER IS A FATHER!**_

_Early Christmas morning the Weasley family, plus Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, rushed into Birthing Room 101. Thirty minutes later two twins were born three minutes apart. Rose Lily Potter and Taylor James Potter. Who is their mother you ask? None other than Ginniva (Ginny) Weasley, who is seventeen. The birth records say that they aren't married, but when asked a nurse who spoke to Harry Potter personally said this:_

_"He said that they were getting married in the summer, although only family and the husband are allowed in the room I let him in."_

_Ginny Weasley had not arrived for her final year of Hogwarts on September 1st, but after talking to some Ministry members I have been told that she is being home schooled for her final year and a member of the Ministry will be coming to her home around May to give her her N.E.W.T exams. Potter just graduated last year - and the summer before he started his seventh year he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It seems as if Harry Potter is settling down for good, with those two twins he will certainly have his hands full. Especially if they take after their uncles - Miss Weasley's brothers - Fred and George Weasley who are also twins. They are the owners of their own joke shop in Diagon Alley._

"That's all," said Hermione folding up the paper.

"Sorry Ginny, I should have know this would happen," said Harry.

"It's fine, everyone would have found out sometime," said Ginny placing Taylor in his crib, then picking up Rose and putting her in her crib. She sat on his lap and placed her arms around his neck. "And besides, when we invite all yours and my friends to the wedding they are going to have to meet them."

Harry smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Excuse me, but last time that probably happened resulted in those two!" exclaimed Ron pointing to the babies.

Ginny pulled away from Harry, shot a death glare at her brother and then she started chasing Ron around the house. For a woman who just had twins she felt and acted just as she did before. After catching Ron and hitting him over the head she returned and sat back on Harry's lap. Then when Ron appeared with an ice pack on his head Ginny started kissing Harry just to tease Ron.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, but other that that did nothing. He didn't want to be hit again, she hit much too hard. Then there was the aspect of her using her magic; she was pretty good with curses. Ron twitched at this; it was better to keep quiet.

**--------------------------**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Nightwing 509, jennvellcs, ginnyweasley93, Kid-Chaos, xholly-roxx, Varietygirl9143, riegert8, Secret world and heather0! You all rock!**

**Thanks to my beta! My Eternal Facade! **


	3. Then Comes Marriage

**Hey hey! Sorry this has taken so long. Truthfully, I think I've had this chapter typed up for a while now....but forgot about it or something. Oh well. I hope you like it!!!**

**HP**

The next few months were tiring for all. Like any babies Rose and Taylor kept them all up for the first few months, Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny and Harry as much as possible - which was a lot.

Harry and Ginny both got crash course in baby care. Both of them could now change diapers like pros, feed the twins, and calm them (usually) within a few minutes. Though they were only a few months old, each child had their own charms and quirks.

Taylor was the quietest of the two, and never really awoke during the night, unless Rose did first. His favorite thing to do was play with Ginny's hair. Out of the family his favorite people to play with/be held by were Hermione, Ginny, Percy and Bill. (And of course Mrs. Weasley)

Rose was in complete contrast to her little brother. She was loud and fussy and usually awoke during the night wanting to be feed or such. Her favorite thing to do was steal Harry's glasses whenever he held her. She loved her twin uncles the most it seemed, Ron, Harry and Charlie, all of whom liked to lift her up, spin her, etc.

Finally, after Ginny and Harry felt as if they were ready to move into a new home of their own soon, they started to prepare for the wedding.

They started their planning in the beginning of June - just after Ginny completed her N.E.W.T.s - and the twins were each five months old. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table in the living room. The babies were both laying in their cribs.

"What flowers do you want, and the color?" asked Mrs. Weasley, she was much happier now that she wasn't planning Fleur's wedding. (Although the French woman had grown on her.)

"Roses of course!" said Ginny smiling. "I'm just not sure on the colors, we were thinking of Gryffindor colors - red and gold - so red would do nicely," she explained. "And I wanted the bridesmaid's dresses either red with gold trimmings or gold with red trimmings."

"That sounds wonderful!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley writing it down. "And Harry, I know this is a stupid question, but who are you choosing for your best man?"

Harry smiled and pretended to be deep in thought. "I don't know, I have so many possibilities!" he exclaimed. "There's Fred and George, and then maybe I could pick Malfoy. . . " He and everyone else burst out laughing. They may have patched things up with Malfoy during the war when he turned spy for them, but they were still not best friends. "Of course I'm picking Ron."

"And Harry dear, are you going to invite your aunt, uncle and cousin?" asked Mrs. Weasley, the room became silent. "They are your family, after all. The only other ones you have, it wouldn't hurt to send a invitation to them."

"Fine," muttered Harry.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and wrote this down.

Other than the wedding plans, Harry and Ginny also went home shopping. Keeping what Harry had said at the Dursley's, they looked for a house relatively close to Ginny's family. Finally they decided on a house that was just a few miles away from the Weasleys. It wasn't was rural as theirs, but still a Muggle neighborhood, as Harry and Ginny had agreed to put Rose and Taylor through school until Hogwarts.

The home was quaint, a sort of pastel brown with a blue door. There was a sizable kitchen and dinning room, living room, and even a basement that they planned to convert into a sort of training/exercise/play room. Upstairs there was a huge master bedroom for Ginny and Harry, and three other rooms. After the two had seen this house, and the fair amount of young children and families in the neighborhood, they had made their decision. Within a week they were ready to move in.

HP

Harry nervously adjusted his robes in the mirror. It was the day of the wedding, just hours away in fact, and he was a nervous wreak.

And Ron and the twins were taking full advantage of it.

"Don't know why you're so worried mate," said Fred, laying lazily on one of the beds, as they were in Ron and Harry's room.

"Yeah, you've already had kids with her, she's not going to run away," finished George with a grin.

Harry glared at the two. "I'll just see you two on your wedding days. Then we'll see who's talking."

The twins just laughed, probably thinking that it would be a long time before that would happen.

Looking back in the mirror, Harry tried to relax. The twins were right, actually. What did he have to worry about? Harry sighed. He wondered how Ginny was doing….

HP

Ginny, too, was very nervous, but the way she looked in her wedding robes greatly outweighed it.

She looked skinny!

Finally!

It had been a long year and two months, being pregnant, then after the fact. She had been eating light and healthy since about a month afterwards, and excising whenever she had a chance, and finally she had her curves back. In fact, she had more curves than before! Ginny had never been very curvy, those gorgeous curves that lots of women had, but now she did!

"You look lovely!" exclaimed her mother when she saw her. Molly Weasley was already tearing up at the sight of her daughter.

Hermione looked up from Rose and Taylor, who were also dressed in elegant baby robes and smiled. "You really do, Ginny. You'd never tell you had twins five months ago."

Ginny let out a school girl giggle and felt like hugging Hermione for saying that. "That's what I was hoping for."

Harry was outside mingling with some of the guests - greeting an endless sea of redhead Weasleys, along with many of his Hogwarts friends and Professors.

"Harry," said a smooth voice from behind him. Harry turned and looked up and the tall Potions Master, in his traditional black robes.

"Severus," replied Harry. The two shook hands firmly, then hugged briefly. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Snape said, then he looked around. "Although I do hope I do not run into the Weasley twins."

Harry laughed. "Opps, and here we said you next to them at the reception…" Snape glowered at Harry and he assured the professor that he was indeed joking.

It still was a bit odd for the two former adversaries. Just two years ago they were always at each others throats, mentally battling each other. Harry was sure that Snape hated him…but the war had changed that.

Snape had been thought to be completely traitor early on after killing an elderly member of the Order who jumped in-between a killing curse meant for Dumbledore, but it had turned out to be a plan between the three. But with this plan, Snape had earned the full trust of Voldemort after his attempt on the Headmaster's life.

It was at the final battle at Hogwarts and Harry was franticly running throughout the halls, looking for the last Horcrux when he had suddenly been pulled into a classroom by none other than Snape. At first Harry had tried to curse him, but when Harry stopped to listen to him, he found the story very interesting. On the table next to Snape there was a Pensieve that, out of nowhere, Snape had pushed him into.

Harry saw all the memories of Snape and his mother, and of Dumbledore's trust for him. When Harry resurfaced from the memories Snape was gone. Harry stored the Pensieve in a safe place and continued in his search.

It was later that Harry saved Snape's life.

Voldemort had just raised his want to Snape during the battle that had taken place after the chaos of being carried to the castle and thought dead. Harry pushed Snape out of the way, and both dodged the deadly curse. It was then that Harry and Voldemort fought for the last time.

After the war, Snape and Harry became unlikely friends. Snape admired Harry for the things he had done in his life, things he had been too arrogant to see earlier, and for saving his life. And Snape became a fountain of knowledge about Lily, the parent that Harry had heard the least about.

Coming back to the present, Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning away from Snape, Harry saw his Aunt Petunia, looking very out of place and nervous.

"Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry hesitantly. When they sent invites to his relatives, he never thought that they would show you.

"Harry," she said shortly.

"You came…" Harry said, lost for words. "Are Uncle Vernon and Dudley here, too?"

Aunt Petunia shook her head 'no.' "No, they threw the invitations out the moment they came, but I . … Well, I thought that I …. should come…." Then Petunia got a strange look on her face. "Lily would never forgive me if I never came to her son's wedding."

Harry couldn't help but jumped in surprise. He had never heard his Aunt talk about his mother in a positive manner.

Petunia looked over his shoulder, and she too almost jumped in surprise. "Severus Snape." On hearing his name and the look on his aunts face, the memories of a younger Petunia flooded to him, the Petunia that had wrote to Dumbledore begging to go to Hogwarts….that was why she hated him all this time.

Snape stared at Petunia for a long moment, then - "Tuney." A small smile formed on his lips, and the same for Petunia.

Harry looked between the two, and sensed that there was going to be some major trip now memory lane, and a lot of apologizing, so he excused himself. As he walked away, he heard Snape say, "…Sorry about the branch….and for Lily and I going through you're things…."

"It's…okay," said his aunt. "I'm sorry for the rude things I said…."

Harry grinned. It was funny how people changed.

HP

The wedding started, two of Ginny's little cousins being the flower girls. Then Hermione, with Rose in her arms, and Luna Lovegood with Taylor in hers, walking down the isle as braid maids. Ron was standing next to Harry, his nerves showing as well.

The Bride entered then. All eyes were on Ginny as she walked with her father on her arm, but her eyes were only on Harry. Arthur gave Ginny away, and resumed his seat next to a crying Molly in the front row. Harry was also surprised to see Petunia shedding a few tears.

The ceremony was a blur to Harry as he stared at Ginny, saying the things he was told, finally slipping a ring on her slim finger and saying "I do." Then they kissed. One of the most perfect kisses ever.

At the reception everyone played with the baby twins, and talked to the newly wedded couple. Petunia had come up to Harry and Ginny afterwards, giving both of them a hug. "You're so beautiful," she said to Ginny.

"Thank you," said Ginny shyly, as she wasn't used to this Petunia, who was quite different than the one she had been told about, and had met.

Petunia looked over to the twins and smiled. "Are these my great nephew and niece?" Harry nodded. "What are their names?"

"Rose and Taylor," answered Ginny, who was now handing Rose to Petunia. She took her gladly.

"I see you've continued the family tradition," said Petunia.

"Family tradition?" questioned Harry.

Petunia smiled. "That all women in the family are named after flowers. In fact, mine and Lily's mother was named Rose."

"Really?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Yes," she answered, then frowned. "Harry, I'm sorry…I was just so….angry at Lily for being the special one in the family. I took it out on you, and I'm sorry. I promise that if you will let me, I will be a better aunt to you and Rose and Taylor."

Harry stared at her for a few moments, then nodded. "Of course, Aunt Petunia. But what about…"

She seemed to realize what he was thinking. "Yes, well I will try to deal with them, but I don't think that Vernon…" Her expression became pained. "Well, I don't think he will be in my life for very long…" At Harry's questioning look, she answered. "I know this isn't a very good topic for a wedding, but I'm filing for divorce soon. It's been a long time coming, as Vernon has always been less than civil to me and my independence, but talking to Severus and seeing you two has really convinced me. I don't want to be held back any longer."

"That's great Mrs. Dursley," said Ginny softly.

"Petunia, call me by my name," she said to Ginny. "And thank you. I'm going to talk to him once I get home. Hopefully I can get my son to be more understanding toward magic, even with the way he was raised."

After talking some more, Petunia walked back over to were Snape was sitting. The rest of the night went on and finally everyone left the Weasley's yard to their homes. Harry and Ginny went to their home for their 'honeymoon', leaving the twins with Molly.

It was their first time since the time in the Room of Requirements, and now that they were married, it was even more special to the couple.

HP

**Well, what do you think!? Like? Hate? Review!!!!! **


End file.
